Catheters find their use in many different medical applications, such as urinary catheters for bladder drainage. Catheters are normally pre-packed in a receptacle by the manufacturer, in order to maintain the catheter in a clean and preferably sterile condition. However, a problem with such catheter assemblies are that they are bulky, making them difficult and expensive to store, transport and handle. Further, a lot of packaging and wrapping material is required, making the assemblies expensive and harmful to the environment.
Urinary catheters in general need to have a lubricant applied to the outer surfaces thereof to facilitate insertion into the urethra. Especially, for lubrication purposes hydrophilic urinary catheters may have a hydrophilic outer surface coating which should be wetted by a fluid such as water or saline for a certain time period prior to insertion thereof into the urethra of a patient. In order to facilitate the use and to improve cleanliness of the catheter, the assemblies have in recent years developed to comprise a rupturable wetting fluid pouch or container as well. This is e.g. known from WO 98/19729. However, unfortunately the inclusion of such a wetting fluid container makes the above-described problem with bulkiness, etc, even more severe.
Further, there has recently been a trend towards so-called “ready-to-use” catheters, where the catheter is arranged in the receptacle together with a wetting fluid, so that the catheter is maintained in a wetted, activated condition. Such a catheter assembly is e.g. known from WO 00/47494. However, in such a catheter, a relatively large amount of wetting fluid is required to fill the receptacle to a certain degree and to ensure that an adequate wetting of the catheter is maintained. accordingly, even this type of catheter assembly suffers from the bulkiness discussed above, and is further relatively heavy. Further, a problem with this type of catheter assemblies are that the catheter becomes wet and slippery, which makes it uncomfortable and difficult to handle.
There is further a problem with known catheter assemblies that the catheter must normally be removed from the receptacle or package before it could be connected to other devices, such as drainage tubes, urine bags, etc. Hereby, the handling of the catheter becomes more difficult, since more work has to be done by the person responsible for the catheterization, and especially during the stressed situation when the catheter is exposed to the environment, instead of in advance, or even as a step during the production process. Further, the time period when the catheter is exposed, and accordingly vulnerable to contamination and the like, is prolonged, which increases the risk for the patient.
Accordingly, there is a need for a leaner and less bulky catheter assembly and/or a catheter assembly which is easier and more convenient to handle and/or a catheter assembly which is less expensive to produce, and especially for hydrophilic urinary catheters. The present invention therefore proposes to address this need. This object is achieved with the catheter assembly and the method according to the appended claims.